Before Venom Existed
by Writing With Passion
Summary: AU. Bella Swan never believed in vampires contrary to what everyone else believed, that is until she encountered one herself. Her life changed from there on out, whether it was for the better or worse.


**I was honestly surprised by how many people liked my writing so thanks :)**

**I was asked to write Edward and Bella as humans as a second part to my one shot but it didn't seem fit. So here's something new, my first **_**story**_** but I'm sorry if I don't update it that often since there's school.**

**So inspiration for this story, I think it was from watching the movie Van Helsing. What if Edward was in Dracula's place and Bella was one of those wife vampires or whatever. I thought what the hell, why not? Afterall that is how I ended up writing my one shot :P **

* * *

**BPOV**

I knew it was dangerous to walk the streets so late at night. We were all constantly warned that we could be targeted by vampires, but honestly what were the chances? I was never one for superstition, there was always a reason for everything.

My shoes **(does anyone know what kind of shoes they wore?)** were highly bothersome always brushing against the bottom of my dress making me liable to trip in my haste to get home. I know I didn't believe in vampires and werewolves but rather there were sick minded people around ready to kill or maybe rape me, not to mention my parents were probably frantic, it wasn't my fault that Mr. Patterson made me work late today, shelving extra books, all because Anne was sick with the flu.

The wind started up and made open shutters creak only to have a hand snatch it a latch it in place. I rolled my eyes, _how naïve_. I shivered it was more cold than usual… I shrugged it off turning on Main Street, I was almost home, 1 turn on Copper and another on Parkway. The streets were eerie and empty, _damn Mr. Patterson_, I cursed him clutching my sweater to me.

Something sped by me. _Be rational Bella,_ I scolded myself. I shook my head, I can't wait to get home and ask Nessie to start a warm bath. Just then something blocked my path. I felt like I was crashing into a wall that suddenly appeared in front of me.

I wrenched my eyes shut prepared to hit the ground but two unordinarily (was that a word?) cold hands grabbed my waist, they set me upright but didn't release me. "Thank you," I said struggling to find a way to ask him or her, probably him, _nicely_ to release me. "Could you _please_ let me go now?" I asked with a smile, squirming in his grasp.

"I'm afraid I can't." he answered, his voice musical, beautiful, alluring.

"And why is that?" I huffed impatiently continuing to squirm in a poor attempt to get free.

"Because your blood is quite tantalizing to me as well as your body." he replied, I froze.

"Wh-wah-what?" I stammered. _It couldn't be. They had to be lies, just a normal person trying to frighten me._

He removed one hand from my waist, only to use it to lift my chin up to look at him. He was incredibly handsome, his unusually colored hair in a messy disarray. His cheek bones and nose angular. And his _red_ eyes- were also complimentary to his overall look in a terrifying way. He smiled, his teeth pearly white, easily distinguishable in the night.

"I believe you heard me correctly. You tempt me very much so, all of you." He said now grinning allowing me to see his teeth more clearly. They looked normal if that meant perfectly straight but there was something unusual about how they glistened. It caused me discomfort to look at them, I felt uneasy in his grasp.

"Let me go." I demanded. He smirked and let my waist go but was now holding onto my hand. I resisted the urge to lash out at him knowing it wouldn't do me any good anyways.

"Feisty. Very different in a good way." He said thoughtfully for once not looking at me. I groaned, my parents were not going to be pleased with me for arriving home so late not too mention for worrying them like this. His crimson eyes locked with my own as a devilish smile spread across his face. His hand suddenly appeared on my breast, squeezing it through my dress, he lowered his head, tracing my nipple with his tongue.

I was stunned, surprised. I knew I should pull away but I never felt anything so wonderful before, it was wrong but it felt so right. "It felt nice, did it not?" he whispered, his lips moving against my breast, his cold breath hardening my nipples. My heart raced as I took in a deep breath.

"N-no," I stammered. I felt him smirk, he could see right through my lie. He moved away and I whimpered quietly, he chuckled darkly. "Lie," he whispered. "Tell me you don't ever want to see me again and I will comply." he said. I opened my mouth to tell him to go, leave me be but I couldn't. Whether it was because I indeed wanted to see him again or what my parents would say or do to me if they found out.

He chuckled, how hypnotic his hardly a laugh sounded. "So you enjoyed this as much as I did." He said looking me in the eye. I remained still. "Stubborn." He said placing his cold fingers under my chin. "I like a challenge, very much so." he said sucking my earlobe sending warmth through my body despite the cold temperature of his mouth. "You like this don't you? You want me to do more? I would but only if you do something for me…"

He chuckled darkly I refused to nod, though I knew I would comply with his wishes whatever they were. I could see the corners of his mouth turn up, "Foolish girl. I always get what I want. I see you want to play the hard way." He said releasing my hand. "Don't speak of this to anyone, you wouldn't want anything to befall your family no? I'll see you soon my dear." He said chuckling darkly, disappearing into the night.

I stood frozen in shock. It was true. It was all true. The stories she refused to believe, what everyone else feared was true. _Vampires really existed_. "Bella! Bella!" Jacob's voice called out to me. I shook from my daze to see his huge frame run towards me, lantern in hand. "There you are! Your parents were frightened something happened to you. Let's get you home." I couldn't help but feel warm when near him. I nodded and grabbed his hand, afraid that the vampire would come back.

* * *

**Well there it is. Continue or not?  
**


End file.
